Revelación en la ducha
by SaKaSu
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke siempre han sido rivales en todo momento, cada uno contaba con una hermosa novia y sin embargo, un incidente en lasregaderas del club deportivo delatan sus verdaderos sentimientos.


Acababan de entrar a las regaderas del club deportivo, se habían quedado en la cancha de football discutiendo por iniciativa del rubio que no perdí la oportunidad en competir con el azabache. Todos sus camaradas ya habían partido en busca de sus novias y ellos debían apresurarse para encontrarse con sus respectivas.

—¡Todo ha sido tu culpa teme! —Bufó quitándose la camisa— Espero que Hinata-chan no se enfade.

—Está acostumbrada a esperarte, no son nada nuevo tus retardos —comentó Uchiha imitando la acción de su compañero—; si Karin me cancela te la cobraré caro

Naruto se abstuvo a una nueva disputa pues sabía que él tenía razón y si bien nunca lo admitiría, no podía perder más tiempo duplicando la espera de Hyuuga. Sin apartar la vista con el ceño fruncido del azabache, el rubio bajó su pantalón al mismo tiempo que los bóxer, sus ojos siguieron fijos a su objetivo hasta que casi cae al tratar de avanzar hacia su toalla cuando aún llevaba los tenis puestos impidiéndole deshacerse por completo de sus prendas bajas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza, no podía creer que él fuera tan despistado y dio la espalda a Uzumaki para guardar su calzado en el casillero; tras deshacerse del short y la ropa íntima, tomó una toalla con la que se rodeo la parte baje y se dirigió bajo una de las regaderas.

Naruto imitó a Uchiha y ambos se apresuraban para evitarles una prolongada espera a sus novias, sin embargo, muy difícilmente esos dos podían estar largo rato sin discutir. Esta vez, la pelea era concerniente a que el rubio había lanzado algunas miradillas por debajo del cinturón del azabache, este último lo notó de inmediato y giró para evitar las miradas. Uzumaki, poco prudente, intentó volver a mirar aquél objeto de su interés, pero a Sasuke comenzaba a incomodarle y cuando llegó a su límite, se volvió enfadado.

—¿Qué tanto ves maldito gay?

—¿Gay? —Preguntó indignado— ¡Nada de eso! —Se cruzó de brazos y decidió dar otra mirada al mismo sitio— ¡Sólo compruebo que soy más hombre que tu!

—¡No tiene nada de varonil ver desnudo a otro hombre!

—Comparaba lo tuyo con mi "amigo" y es más grande que el tuyo —sonrió con pedantería dejando ver sin pena aquello de lo que presumía— Es obvio que te gano en esto y vaya que no es despreciable.

—¡No digas tonterías! —Uchiha lo habría ignorado pero el rubio se estaba metiendo con su orgullo y eso no lo podía permitir— Jamás podrías ganarme en algo como eso.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? Así la humillación será más grande cuando lo compruebes con tus propios ojos.

Muy difícilmente un hombre orgulloso de sus atributos se negaría a tal reto, así que ambos se pararon uno a lado del otro para hacer la comparación. Cada uno veía la longitud desde su propia perspectiva y no se ponían de acuerdo para nombrar un ganador. Ambos se miraron desafiantemente, ahora en lo único que podían pensar era en demostrar ser el mejor y sin cruzar palabra alguna, supieron que sólo había una forma de hacer la medición de forma que fuera evidente para ambos. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos no tardaron en ponerse a labor de provocarse una erección.

En mente sólo llevaban la competitividad y era muy difícil excitarse para lograr su objetivo, debían despejar su mente y ambos lo sabían, así que se detuvieron unos segundos para relajarse y regresaron a su tarea.

—Ja, no has podido lograrlo ¿y así quieres ganarme?

—No veo que tú tampoco lo hayas logrado —señaló Uchiha—. Esto es absurdo, mejor me largo.

—¿Te rindes?

El azabache miró con desdén al rubio que sonreía con socarronería. Nadie debía llamarlo de ese modo, mucho menos Naruto, así que no dudó en volver su cuerpo de frente a su rival para demostrar que no se iría hasta dejarlo callado.

—¿Qué propones?

—Me desconcentra saber que estás aquí, por eso no puedo lograrlo —repuso Naruto y tras haber quedado escasos ocho segundos pensando, su cara se iluminó con una idea—. Demos media vuelta hasta que podamos hacer el cálculo.

Sasuke agitó con suavidad su cabeza en negación, no por que se opusiera a lo que el rubio proponía, si no por que sabía que su rival no podía tener mejores ideas. Después de Naruto, el azabache se volteó para dedicarse a su tarea, debía olvidar quién estaba tras de él y meter en su mente imágenes que le ayudaran a callar a quien se llamaba su amigo.

En cuando dio la media vuelta tocó su miembro con ambas manos, la primera imagen que quiso plantar en su mente era a su querida novia y aunque si visualizó los bellos ojos perlados de Hinata, su espíritu competitivo le borraron toda imagen. "Le ganaré a Sasuke" pensaba "Incluso lo lograré primero que él". Inevitablemente, pensar en ganar también dibujaba la imagen de Uchiha desnudo en su mente; cuando menos lo esperó, su parte más íntima se hallaba justo en el punto de su meta.

No quiso volverse enseguida, pues se daba cuenta cual había sido la razón por la que había logrado provocarse la erección. No comprendía como había pasado, incluso cuando pensaba en el bien formado cuerpo de Hyuuga tardaba en llegar al punto en el que se encontraba.

—Listo… —la voz de su rival lo hizo volverse, el mirarse cara a cara con él causó un ambiente de incomodidad que provocó un largo silencio entre ambos— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

—Estaba cerciorándome de que no mintieras —contestó el ojiazul arreglándose la voz—, comparemos de una vez para que veas que tengo razón.

Una vez más cada quien vio lo que más le favorecía, el orgullo de un hombre siempre será lo más importante y de una forma casi telepática, decidieron "juntar" sus órganos para hacer evidente cualquier diferencia. Con la mirada acordaron tocar lo mínimamente posible, pero dar cuenta que ambos miembros compartían las mismas dimensiones tanto en longitud como en grosor, a los dos les llegó un espasmo que inevitablemente los obligó a rozar sus genitales.

Ninguno expresó nada, sólo se miraron a los ojos e inconcientemente sus cuerpos se movían para no perder el contacto de sus miembros. Parecía que iban en sincronía, pues con un impulso se besaron agresivamente.

Tanto uno como el otro esperaban el rechazo pero nada parecido los detuvo y sin si quiera planearlo, ya se encontraban peleando el puesto que querían para aquella acción sodomita. Sin duda, aún traían en mente la idea de "macho" y no permitirían que el otro lo ultrajara, sin embargo, el azabache siempre había sido una milésima más fuerte que el rubio y le bastó un descuido del ojiazul para someterlo a su elección.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar lanzó un gemido por la penetración, las piernas le temblaron y el placer inició el recorrido por todo su cuerpo. Quiso cambiar de lugar una vez más, pero estaba a contra pared y el movimiento era prácticamente nulo.

Los movimientos de Sasuke eran firmes y precisos, él disfrutaba de la rapidez con que se movía y los jadeos de su compañero le indicaban que él compartía la sensación. Bastaron un par de estocadas más y la acción culminó… al menos, eso creyó.

Uzumaki no se quedaría atrás y en un descuido sometió al moreno, que si bien opuso resistencia, cayó en la misma sensación de placer que su compañero hacía minutos. La acción se repitió aunque bien podría decirse que el activo era menos brusco que aquel que recibía los impulsos.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, uno enfrente del otro por el simple placer de verse a los ojos. Evitaron un nuevo contacto de sus genitales pero eso ya no importaba. Se miraban mientras su respiración se aplacaba con cada segundo. Ninguno articulaba palabra aún, pero cuando la vibración de sus pechos llegó a la normalidad, el mozo de hebras doradas se sentó en las piernas extendidas de su compañero ignorando lo que al principio quería evitar. Sin ningún prejuicio acercó sus labios mientras era correspondido en el abrazo y posteriormente en el beso.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Exclamó el que permanecía sentado sobre el otro— Yo…

Sasuke posó las manos sobre el suelo y dio un suspiro tras haber mirada la alarma que el otro chico hacía ante el recuerdo de su novia.

—Corre.

—No, espera —se rascó la sien avergonzado de su acción. No era que no le importara lo que había sucedido, pero aún cuando sus sentimientos tuvieran dueño, quería mucho a Hyuuga—, esto no puede quedarse así.

—Luego hablamos. Tu novia ya te esperó demasiado.

—¿Y Karin-chan?

—Ella seguramente se marchó desde que iniciamos la segunda ronda de la competencia. Ya hablaré con ella.

Naruto posó su diestra sobre la mejilla de su compañero regalándole un beso de despedida, prolongó la separación y finalmente echó a correr en busca de su chica. Sasuke lo miró irse ¿qué seguiría después? Quería a Karin, pero prefería mil veces estar a lado de su mejor amigo, aquél que quiso en secreto desde hacía varios años.

Tal vez lo más prudente sería que cada uno siguiera con su chica o si el rubio estaba de acuerdo, lucharían contra cualquier prejuicio. Sea cual fuera la decisión de ambos, había algo de lo que tanto Uzumaki como Uchiha estaban seguros… un momento como ese se repetiría más de una vez.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>No soy fan del yaoi SasuNaru/NaruSasu, pero ha sido un reto que cumplí, espero, satisfactoriamente a pesar de la mención del bisexualismo. Espero el escrito haya sido de su agrado y no duden en enviar reviews.


End file.
